Mein Brieffreund Voldie
by Cherrycoke2
Summary: Voldemort beschließt, mit Harry per Post kontakt aufzunehmen... Neunter Brief ist da!
1. erster brief

Disclaimer: Alles gehjört J.K. Rowling  
  
Warning: Ich habe die Charaktere wohl nicht ganz Buchgerecht umgesetzt *grins* weshalb die Geschichte auch nicht ernst zu nehmen ist.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione schlurften verschlafen in die große Halle. Gestern war das Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw gewesen, welches Harry siegreich mit dem Fang des Schnatzes beendet hatte. Daraufhin hatte es eine große Party im Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben; Die Schüler hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich von dem nahenden Dunkel abzulenken. Um zwölf hatte Professor McGonagall sie in die Betten geschickt, aber keine Viertelstunde später waren sie wieder aufgestanden und hatten weiter gefeiert. Das machte sich jetzt bemerkbar. Harry war sich sicher, dass er einschlafen würde sobald er sich setzte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich wach halten und schüttete fast sein Müsli auf den Tisch, als er für einen Moment wegdämmerte. "Beeil dich, Harry. Wir wollten doch noch kurz zu Hagrid." murmelte Hermione. Der Wildhüter hatte für die nächste Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe einen Schwarzen Phönix besorgt, und die drei Freunde wollten ihn gerne sehen. "Mich bringen jetzt keine Zehn Pferde oder Voldemort persönlich hier weg." knurrte Harry. Sein Hunger war das einzige, was ihn daran hinderte, hier und jetzt einzuschlafen. Ron und Hermione zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, sagten aber nichts. "Wir haben es Hagrid versprochen." bemerkte sie. Bevor Harry antworten konnte, rauschten die Eulen in die Halle. Da er keine Post erwartete, konzentrierte er sich auf sein Essen und verschlang einen Toast nach dem anderen. Plötzlich schrie jemand auf. Die anderen Schüler begannen zu tuscheln und nach oben zu zeigen. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermion sahen hoch. Ein unheimliches, schwarzes Wesen, das Ähnlichkeiten mit einer sehr großen Fledermaus aufwies, schwebte über den Eulen, die versuchten, soweit wie möglich von dem Untier entfernt zu fliegen. In seinen Krallen trug das Vieh einen leuchtend grünen Brief, auf dem auch von unten aus der Halle deutlich das Zeichen Voldemorts zu sehen war. Harry spürte einen großen Stein im Magen, als das Tier sich anschickte, herunter zu fliegen. Er wusste genau, dass der Brief für ihn war. Und tatsächlich, es landete lautlos neben seinem Teller und ließ den Brief fallen. Harry starrte es nur an. In der Halle war es totenstill. Alle schauten ihn an. Dumbledore hatte sich ein Stück in seinem Sitz erhoben und beobachtete Harry besorgt. Dieser griff schließlich zögernd nach dem Brief. Vorne auf dem Umschlag war in einer zackigen Schrift sein Name geschrieben. Während er den Atmen anhielt, zog er das Papier heraus. Die Schrift war die Gleiche, zackig und scharf, als wolle sie ihn angreifen. Wortlos las er den Brief durch, und jeder in der Halle sah, wie sich seine Miene bei jedem Absatz änderte.  
  
Harry Potter, ich würde liebend gerne dein Gesicht sehen, während du diesen Brief liest. Leider ist das nicht möglich, da ein Zauber verhindert, dass ich das geschehen in Hogwarts betrachten kann. Du wunderst dich, warum ich so mit dir Kontakt aufnehme, kleiner Junge. Tatsache ist, dass es zur Zeit keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, an dich heran zu kommen. Ich habe alles versucht. Dein Zuhause bei den Muggel ist magisch gesichert. Weder ich noch meine Todesser können dich dort finden. Das Haus der Weasleys ist für uns uninteressant, da du dich dort seit vorletztem Sommer nicht mehr dort aufgehalten hast. Wenn du in Hogsmeade bist, wird jeder deiner Schritte von einem Lehrer beobachtet. Und ich glaube kaum, dass du freiwillig zu mir kommen wirst, wenn du nicht gerade wahnsinnig bist. Also per Post. Weißt du Harry, du bist interessant. Ich würde gerne mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Schließlich bist du auch in Kontakt mit deinem Paten, warum nicht also auch mit mir? Wir haben soviel gemeinsam, du und ich. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, in der Kammer des Schreckens. Warst du in der Zwischenzeit wieder einmal dort? Es würde mich interessieren, ob sich dort etwas verändert hat, seit ich das letzte mal dort war. Aber zurück zum Thema. Glaubst du, es ist Zufall, dass du mir so ähnlich bist? Glaubst du das wirklich? Tatsächlich gibt es einen ganz einfachen Grund dafür, aber wie ich Dumbledore kenne, verschweigt er ihn dir, um deine zarte jugendliche Seele zu schützen. Das wäre ein zu großer Schock für dich. Er hat dir vermutlich erzählt, dass wir miteinander verbunden sind, durch den fehlgeschlagenen Todesfluch. Das ist richtig, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich will es dir vielleicht ein andermal erzählen. Bei unseren nächsten Treffen. Meine kleine Geburtstagsparty hast du ja leider vorzeitig verlassen, dabei sind wir noch nicht einmal zur Hauptspeise gekommen. Und du hast meinen besten Mann entlarvt und ihm ein grausames Schicksal bereitet. Diese Grausamkeit hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Der Kuss der Dementoren ist ein hartes Los. Anscheinend bist du nicht weniger skrupellos als die anderen. Irgendwie beruhigt mich das. Sei dir sicher, du wirst von mir hören.  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
PS: Wie gefällt dir mein kleines neues Haustier? Ich habe es selbst gekreuzt. Es hat Schlangen und Fledermäuse so wie einige andere Tiere und dunkle Zauber als Vorfahren. Sein Name ist Swich  
  
Harry sah auf. Hunderte von bleichen Gesichtern starrten ihn an. Er sah das Tier an, das aufmerksam auf ihn wartete. (A/N: Wie soll ich es bezeichnen? Als Flederschlange?) Dieses tappte unruhig von einer Kralle auf die andere und wartete. "Du willst eine Antwort?" fragte Harry. Er zog einen Fetzen Pergament aus seinem Umhang, ebenso wie eine Feder und Tinte. Er schrieb zwei einfache Wörter auf, rollte das Pergament zusammen und reichte es Switch. Dieser krallte es sich und rauschte schnell wie der Wind davon. "Harry.." brachte Ron hervor. "Du meinst, das war klug?" Er hatte die zwei Worte gelesen. "Leck mich." 


	2. zweiter brief

Dankeschön an meine beiden Reviewerinnen! Hat mich sehr gefreut!  
  
Nach dem Essen rief Dumbledore Harry in sein Büro. Wortlos reichte er ihm den Brief. Der Schulleiter überflog stirnrunzelnd die Zeilen. "Was soll das bloß, Tom?" murmelte er leise. Harry beobachtete ihn schweigend. "Was meint er damit, dass es noch andere Parallelen zwischen uns gibt?" fragte er schließlich. Dumbledores blaue Augen blitzten. "Harry, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Wenn es andere Verbindungen als die Blitznarbe gibt, dann kenne ich sie nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, was Voldemort von dir will. Diese Vorgangsweise passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Bitte, wenn du einen weiteren Brief von ihm erhältst, dann sage mir sofort bescheid." Harry nickte artig, steckte den Brief ein und verließ das Büro. Jetzt hatte er Zaubertränke. Etwas verspätet schlüpfte er ins Klassenzimmer und huschte leise auf seinen Platz. "Ach, Mr Potter lässt sich auch dazu herab, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken. Sie sind zehn Minuten zu spät. Das macht fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." "Professor ich war bei Dumbledore und- " "Es interessiert mich nicht, wo sie waren, und wenn sie sich mit du-weißt- schon-wem persönlich getroffen hätten." Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten aus ihren dunklen Höhlen hervor. "Nur weil sie jetzt Post vom Dunklen Lord erhalten, haben sie noch lange keine Sonderposition. Sie sind ein Schüler wie jeder andere auch, und Schüler haben pünktlich zu sein. Ende der Diskussion. Und jetzt schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 114 auf." "Ach du kannst mich mal" brummte Harry. "Haben sie etwas gesagt, Potter?" "Nein Professor." Mit einem säuerlichen Gesicht steckte Harry die Nase in sein Buch und schwieg, die neugierigen Blicke seiner Mitschüler im Rücken bewusst.  
  
"Hey Potter, warte mal." Jemand fasste ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn auf. Es war Malfoy. An seinen geröteten Wangen konnte man deutlich seine Aufregung sehen. "War der Brief wirklich von du-weißt-schon-wem?" Harry seufzte entnervt, und Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Ron verschränkte die Arme und schwieg. "Ja, war er. Und? Was hast du jetzt davon? Glaubst du ich scheiß mir vor Angst in die Hosen, weil ich das gleiche Stück Papier wie er in den Händen gehalten habe?" "Ach tu nicht so arrogant, Potter. Was wollte er?" "Glaubst du das erzähle ich dir?" lachte Harry verblüfft. Malfoy nickte mit todernstem Gesicht. "Es interessiert mich. Was hat er dir zu sagen?" "Ach Malfoy du nervst. Er hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Die Verlobung wird nächste Woche bekannt gegeben." Sauer drückte er sich an dem Slytherin vorbei und ging mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang. Hermione und Ron folgten ihm. Den Rest des Tages passierte nichts Aufregendes. Die anderen Schüler tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken und stellten die wildesten Vermutungen an. Man konnte die Aufregung im ganzen schloss spüren. Wie würde es weitergehen? Voldemorts Antwort kam am nächsten Morgen. Harry verspürte leichtes Herzklopfen, während er den grünen Umschlag aufriss.  
  
Lieber Harry, anscheinend hast du dich über meinen Brief gefreut. Das bestärkt mein Selbstwertgefühl unglaublich. Was macht deine Narbe? Ich hoffe ich überanstrenge deinen armen Kopf nicht zu oft, wenn ich meine Untergebenen erziehen muss. Glaubst du, dass du mich wieder besiegen könntest? Ich will nicht, dass dir dein Erfolg zu Kopfe steigt. Aber vor allem würde ich gerne deine persönliche Meinung zu dem Thema hören: Was denkst du dazu? Meine Informanten haben mir erzählt, das du seelisch eher instabil bist- du hättest dich in den letzten Schultagen vor dem Sommerferien zurück gezogen und kaum mit jemandem geredet. Und du würdest oft schlecht Träumen. Dir Schuldgefühle geben. Ist das wahr? Mache ich dir soviel Angst? Oder glaubst du an dich? Wirklich, ich würde mich freuen wenn du dich mir mitteilst. Meinst du nicht auch, dass es unheimlich amüsant wäre, wenn ich öffentlich erklären würde, dass mein großer Diener Sirius Black zu mir zurückgekommen ist? Ich bin mir völlig darüber im klaren, dass es das letzte wäre, was er tut. Aber wer würde ihm schon glauben? Sag mir, würde dich das sehr treffen? Liegt dir viel an ihm? Dumbledores Gesicht würde ich gerne sehen. Aber ich will dich nicht zu sehr quälen. Außerdem würde die ganze Geschichte irgendwann auffliegen, da ich vorhabe, Wurmschwanz auch außerhalb meines Versteckes einzusetzen. Aber es wäre doch mal ganz lustig, meinst du nicht auch? LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen. "Wie kannst du es wagen." knurrte er. "Was denn?" Hermione und Ron sahen ihn besorgt an. Ebenso wie der Rest der Halle. "Harry?" Dumbledore trat hinter ihn. Er reichte ihm den Brief. "Dann werde ich ihm mal antworten" seufzte er. Kurz bemerkte er Malfoys interessierten Blick, wie dieser herüber starrte. Hermine reichte ihm ein Blatt Pergament. Harry überlegte ein paar Sekunden, tauchte dann die Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Unheimlich komisch. Ich brauche dir nicht erst zu sagen dass ich nicht besonders angetan von deiner Idee bin? Glaub bloß nicht dass ich dir meine Gedanken erzähle! Anscheinend scheint dir ja extrem langweilig zu sein, wenn du nichts Besseres zu tun hast als mich mit sinnlosen Briefen zu nerven. Wie wäre es, wenn du meine Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machst? Aufgabe ist eine dreiseitige Vermutung, warum ich den Todesfluch überlebt habe, was mit dir passiert ist und was mit mir. Da dürftest du dich ja drüber auskennen.  
  
Er faltete das Blatt und steckte es in einen frischen Umschlag. Swich krallte es sich und flatterte davon. Mehrere Hundert Schüler starrten ihm nach, während Dumbledore seufzend den Brief sinken ließ und den Kopf schüttelte. 


	3. dritter brief

Voldemorts Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Noch am gleichen Abend flatterte Swich in die große Halle. Im Flug streifte er die Köpfe einiger Schüler, die erschrocken aufschrieen und sich mit den Händen bedeckten. Elegant landete er neben Harry, welcher sich an seiner Kartoffel verschluckte, und ließ den Brief fallen. "Mach ihn mal auf", hustete Harry zu Ron. Dieser starrte ihn entsetzt an. "ICH?" "Ja mach, ich muss erstmal-" Er brach ab und ergab sich einem heftigen Hustenanfall. Mit schneeweißem Gesicht öffnete Ron den Umschlag, wobei er sehr darauf bedacht war, das Wachssiegel mit Voldemorts Zeichen nicht zu berühren. Er zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor. Hermione hatte die Lippen zusammen gekniffen und schien extrem angespannt zu sein, als ob sie befürchtete, der Brief würde gleich explodieren. "Soll ich. soll ich ihn vorlesen?" Fragte Ron ängstlich. Harry nickte ungeduldig und griff hastig nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft, um den Hals frei zu bekommen. Ron räusperte sich, und begann.  
  
Lieber Harry, Dein Brief hat mich zwar in einem sehr unpassenden Moment erwischt, aber ich habe natürlich sofort zurück geschrieben. Nun denn, ich werde also doch keine Verlautbarung machen, da du von der Idee nicht sehr angetan bist.  
  
Ron sah auf. Harry wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab und bedeutete ihm, fort zu fahren. Die anderen Schüler, die jetzt die einmalige Chance hatten, etwas von Voldemort persönlich zu hören, lauschten gebannt. "Verlautbarung?" fragte Ron zögernd. Harry verdrehte die Augen und nickte. Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern und las mit lauter, klarer Stimme weiter.  
  
Wusstest du, dass Hogwarts mit genau vierhunderteinundachtzig Zaubersprüchen und hundertzweiundneunzig Flüchen geschützt ist? Ich arbeite noch an einem Plan, die Schule zu stürmen. Es wird nicht leicht werden, da ich bisher erst 24% der Flüche kenne. In "Hogwarts: A History" steht leider nicht sonderlich viel darüber, nur, wie man nicht in die Schule kommt. Um auf deinen seelischen Zustand zurück zu kommen: Hast du es mal mit Froschpillen aus der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse probiert? Ich habe sie eine zeitlang genommen, und ich kann sie wirklich nur empfehlen. Ich brauchte sie, nachdem Dumbledore meinen netten Plan, ganz Großbritannien von den Muggeln zu befreien, durchkreuzte. Stell dir mal vor, wie frustrierend was war. Drei Jahre harte Arbeit, und da kommt einfach so ein hinterhältiger alter Mann daher und macht alles kaputt. Es ist zum heulen. Nun ja, ich wünsche dir noch einen erholsamen Tag. Schreib mir doch bald zurück. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung zu dem Aufsatz hören, ich habe ihn anbei gelegt. Ich hatte leider nicht allzu viel Zeit, um ihn zu schreiben, da Lucius Malfoy unglaublich aufdringlich war, und meinte, es gäbe wichtigeres zu tun, aber ich denke ich habe alle wichtigen Punkte eingearbeitet. Wenn es irgendetwas zu ergänzen gibt, dann sag doch Bescheid.  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
Ron sah sprachlos hoch. "Aufsatz?" wiederholte er mit dünner Stimme. Harry antwortete nicht, sondern griff nach dem Umschlag und zog einen zweiten Bogen heraus. Er überflog kurz den Text. Hier und da entdeckte er einige nach der neuen Rechtschreibung unkorrekten Formulierungen, aber ansonsten war der Aufsatz wirklich gut gelungen. Harry wüsste noch ein paar Fakten, die er zu seinem eigenen Schicksal anzufügen wüsste, aber Voldemort hatte das Wesentliche erfasst und gut ausformuliert zu Papier gebracht. "Hm. Darf ich?" Harry griff nach dem Brief. Ron sah ihn immer noch geschockt an, ebenso wie der Rest der in der Halle Anwesenden. "Harry? Was für ein Aufsatz?" fragte Dumbledore sanft, der hinter ihn getreten war. Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe ihn gebeten, meine Hausaufgaben für mich zu machen", meinte er. "Ist echt gut gelungen. Ich muss nur ein bisschen was verbessern, aber ansonsten ist er okay." Dumbledores Mund klappte auf und schloss sich wieder. Harry zog ein Stück Pergament hervor und begann, eine Antwort zu kritzeln.  
  
Wie schön das du Sirius Unschuld doch nicht in Frage stellen willst. Wenn du wirklich öffentlich behaupten würdest, dass er ein Todesser wäre, würde er niemals freigesprochen werden! Glaube aber nicht, dass ich dir dafür jetzt dankbar bin oder so! Zu dem Aufsatz: Na ja, anscheinend bist du mit der neuen Rechtschreibung nicht vertraut, aber das sei dir verziehen, schließlich gibt es sie erst seit fünf Jahren oder so. Ich hätte noch ein paar Anmerkungen zu meinem eigenen Schicksal, aber du kannst ja (zum Glück) nicht alles wissen. Ist ja irre beeindruckend, dass du das mit den Flüchen herausgefunden hast. Jetzt bekommst du einen Pluspunkt, rücke vor und ziehe eine Ereigniskarte. Dumbledore ist kein Hinterhältiger alter Mann, Dumbledore ist der mächtigste und beste Zauberer der Welt, merk dir das. In dunkler Magie kennst du dich vielleicht aus, aber ansonsten hast du keine Ahnung! Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht deine verdammten Froschpillen schlucken, ich bin nämlich ÜBERHAUPTNICHT SEELISCH INSTABIL!!! Deine Informanten scheinen ziemlich trottelig zu sein, wenn sie dem Tagespropheten alles abkaufen, was der für Müll verbreitet. Schöne Grüße an deine besch*** Todesser, meinetwegen können sie sich alle erschießen.  
  
Zufrieden rollte Harry das Pergament zusammen und reichte es Swich. "So ich bin fertig." Er legte sein Besteck auf dem Teller zusammen und sah seine Freunde fragend an. "Wollen wir gehen?" 


	4. vierter brief

"Harry." Ron wusste nicht, wie er es aussprechen sollte. Die drei Freunde saßen draußen am See und faulenzten in der Sonne. Sein Freund sah ihn fragend an, und Hermine versteifte sich plötzlich. "Bist du- ich meine, bist du sicher dass es gut ist, wenn du ihm schreibst?" Ron schluckte. "Nachher findet er noch so einen weg, wie er nach Hogwarts kommt, über diese Briefverbindung, oder so." Er wartete angespannt auf Harrys Antwort. Dieser zuckte die Schultern. "Ich kann ihm ja im nächsten Brief schreiben dass ich nicht mehr antworte. Wenn es dich beruhigt." Harry pulte an einem Loch in seinem Umhang herum. "Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was er dann macht." Er bemerkte, dass Hermine und Ron ihn anstarrten. "Ach ist doch egal!" fauchte er. "Dadurch dass ich ihm schreibe oder nicht, kann ich seine irren Pläne ja auch nicht durchkreuzen, oder?" "Wie du meinst, Harry", presste Hermine hervor. Dann nahm sie wieder ihr Buch auf und las angestrengt weiter. Ron brummte etwas und warf Steine ins Wasser, während Harry in der Sonne weiter döste.  
  
"Da ist wieder einer." Hermine hatte den Giftgrünen Umschlag auf Harrys Teller als erste entdeckt. Harry öffnete ihn mit einer Mischung aus gespannter Erwartung und Angst.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry Du enttäuschst mich, Junge. Wirklich. Was meinst du denn, was passieren würde, wenn ich plötzlich sagen würde, dass Dumbledore ein besserer Zauberer ist als ich? Erstens wäre das Selbstverleumdung, und zweitens würde mich doch niemand mehr ernst nehmen! Denk mal, was sollten meine Todesser nur von mir denken? Apropos; Könntest du dem jungen Malfoy sagen, er solle seinem Vater mal wieder schreiben? Lucius macht sich sorgen, dass er doch zu sehr durch die ganzen Muggelfreunde und Schlammblüter verdorben wird, die sich auf deiner Schule herumtreiben. Um dir ein bisschen Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten, habe ich für dich ein kleines Rätsel aufgestellt, damit du herausfinden kannst was ich demnächst vorhabe:  
  
In Schwärze kleidet sich's, der Unhold,  
  
in Nacht und Schrecken, wenn ihr wollt;  
  
es geht, doch geht es nicht auf Füßen,  
  
und wenn es steht, wird dich's verdrißen;  
  
es spricht nicht leicht, doch deutet's fein,  
  
es hat grau-schleimige Fingerlein,  
  
und wenn es auf Verlangen  
den Mund öffnet, gibt's Bangen.  
Noch ist es weit weg, allein und entehrt  
Doch seine Hilfe hat sich stets bewährt  
Ich werds' mir bald zu Hilfe holen  
Und euer aller Seel' wird gestohlen  
Wird kräftig in euren Reihen jäten  
Und jeden Unwürdigen töten.  
  
Ich gebe zu, es ist nich sonderlich schwer, aber da du mich ja doch immer wieder an deinem Verstand zweifeln lässt, hast du ja vielleicht doch etwas Mühe, es heraus zu finden. Ich möchte dich bitten, doch nicht zu unhöflich zu meinen getreuen Dienern zu sein. Sie bekommen sonst Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Ist das nicht putzig, wie sie immer angekrochen kommen und meinen dreckigen Umhang sauber küssen? Lucius hatte letztens eine vorzügliche Idee, was man alles mit Gefangenen Schlammblütern anstellen könnte. Er hat sich eine Belohnung verdient, findest du nicht auch? Ich muss mir nur noch etwas Passendes ausdenken. Ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Schultag, Harry. LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
"Dieser Bastard", murmelte Harry. Dann drehte er sich um. "Malfoy, du sollst deinem Daddy mal wieder schreiben. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich!" rief er zu dem Slytherins herüber. Malfoy starrte ihn an. "Steht das in dem Brief?" fragte er ungläubig. Harry nickte knapp und wandte sich ab. Er hatte tierischen Hunger.  
  
In Zaubergeschichte schrieb er einen Antwortbrief. Professor Binns, der gerade einen Vortrag über das Mitwirken von Zauberern in Muggelkriegen sprach, bemerkte nichts.  
  
Ich wüsste eine tolle Belohnung: Bring ihn um und dich gleich mit. Dein Reim war ja ganz toll. Unglaublich schwer. Ich habe ganze zwei Sekunden gebraucht, um herauszufinden. Was du meinst. Dann wünsche ich dir mal viel Spaß dabei. Hogwarts wird niemals fallen, falls du darauf hoffst. Da meine Freunde der Meinung sind, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn ich dir schreibe, ist dies hier mein letzter Brief. Ich hoffe also, dass wir uns niemals wieder sehen, außer vielleicht zu deinem Todeszeitpunkt. Dann würde ich gerne dabei sein, dich gegen den Tod verlieren sehen und dich auslachen. Ich sag es dir noch einmal: Steck dir deine Todesser sonst wo hin. Ich möchte lieber nicht genau über deine Anatomie nachdenken, wenn schon dein Gesicht so krank aussieht. Harry Potter  
  
Den Brief schickte er mit großer Genugtuung mit einer der Schuleulen in der Pause ab und war sich sicher, dass es das letzte mal war, dass er von Voldemort hören würde. 


	5. fünfter brief

Tatsächlich erhielt er am nächsten morgen keine Post seines Lieblingsfeindes. dachte sich Harry. Dann hielt ihm Ron den Tagespropheten unter die Nase:  
  
MASSAKER IN ASKABAN! Vergangene Nacht überfielen die so genannten Dementoren, die Wachen von Askaban, die Gefangenen und die menschlichen Wächter. Ein Grossteil der Häftlinge und zwölf Wachen verloren dabei ihr Leben, bzw. ihre Seele! Die wenigen überlebenden Häftlinge flohen. Die Dementoren verließen anschließend die Insel, auf der das Zauberergefängnis untergebracht ist, und verschwanden ins Unbekannte. Ein Sprecher des Ministeriums teilte mit, dass man annehme, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt wird dahinter steht.  
  
Harry überflog den ganzen Artikel. Auch Sirius wurde kurz erwähnt, weil es bis jetzt der einzige Mensch gewesen war, dem die Flucht aus Askaban gelang. Insgesamt war es schrecklich. Die Überlebenden waren überwiegend Todesser, und besonders Zauberer, die sich nur wegen kleiner Vergehen über kurzen Zeitraum in Haft befanden, waren Opfer der Dementoren geworden. Überall in der Halle hörte man entsetzte Aufschreie und Keuchen; ein Mädchen brach in Tränen aus: ihr Vater war einer der Wachen gewesen. Harry bemerkte, wie Ron und Hermine ihn ansahen. "Er hat es mir vorher geschrieben", flüsterte er ihnen zu.  
  
Seine Freunde nickten betreten. "Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Harry", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme. Harry nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. "Ich würde ihm liebend gerne sagen, was für ein Arschloch er ist", sagte er leise. "Tu dass", murmelte Ron. "Schaden kann es nicht." "Wenn du meinst." Harry sah nach, ob er Schreibzeug dabei hatte. Hermine reichte ihm das benötigte Papier und eine Feder. "Ich habe aber keine Tinte." "Dann muss ich mit etwas anderem schreiben." Ron schob ihm seinen Becher mit rotem Fruchtsaft hin. "Hier, der müsste gehen." Harry tippte die Spitze der Feder in den Saft und überlegte, was er schrieben sollte. "Sag ihm, dass das grausam und brutal war, und dass er seine Todesser auch ohne so viele Opfer aus Askaban hätte holen können." Flüsterte Hermine ihm zu. Harry nickte und begann zu schreiben. "Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er den Brief wirklich bekommt. Sonst hat immer seine komische Flederschlange die Post gebracht, aber den letzten Brief habe ich mit einer Schuleule geschickt, und darauf habe ich noch keine Antwort bekommen." Im selben Augenblick schoss besagtes Fledervieh laut kreischend in die Halle. "Warum kommt es mir nur so vor, dass er darauf gewartet hat?" knurrte Harry. Er reichte das Pergament Swich, welcher es mit seinen langen, schlangenartigen Giftzähnen aufspießte. Etwas Fruchtsaft tropfte herunter. Das Tier stieß sich vom Tisch ab, wobei es Hermines Müslischüssel umwarf, und flatterte davon. Sekunden später landete Hedwig auf Harrys Schulter. Offensichtlich war sie überhaupt nicht erfreut über Harrys neuen Briefpartner und seinem kleines Haustier. An ihrem Bein fand Harry einen Brief von Sirius:  
  
Lieber Harry, ich kann dir nicht genau schreiben, wo ich jetzt bin, da der Brief vielleicht abgefangen wird. Deine Brieffreundschaft da. pass auf was du schreibst, aber ich bin mir sicher, du kriegst das schon hin! Wie geht es dir? Schreib mir mit einer der Schuleulen zurück, ja?  
  
Unterschrieben war der Brief mit einem Pfotenabdruck. "Woher weiß er das mit Voldemort?" murmelte Harry verwundert. "Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ihm ja geschrieben, was passiert ist." Er steckte den Brief ein und half dann Hermine, das Müsli vom Tisch zu wischen.  
  
Sie saßen gerade in Verwandlung, als Swich durch das Fenster schoss. Professor Mcgonagall, die gerade etwas an die Tafel schrieb, wirbelte schlagartig herum und ließ das Tier keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Harry stöhnte auf, als der grüne Brief auf seinem Pergamentblatt landete. Er nahm ihn mit spitzen fingern und schob ihn beiseite. "Wollen sie ihn nicht lesen?" fragte McGonagall misstrauisch. "Jetzt?" fragte Harry irritiert. Seine Lehrerin nickte langsam. "Vielleicht hat er ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen." Harry zuckte die Schultern und riss den Umschlag auf. Swich hatte es sich auf seinem Tintenfass bequem gemacht und bearbeitete mit seinen Fangzähnen den weichen Haarflaum unter dem rechten Flügel (A/N: fragt mich nicht, wie das Vieh aussieht, ich stell es mir eklig vor).  
  
So Harry, jetzt meldest du dich also wieder? Hat dir meine kleine Party in Askaban gefallen? Ich hoffe, du hast keine Schuldgefühle oder so, weil du niemandem bescheid gesagt hast. es waren doch nur ein paar miese kleine Verbrecher. Schlammblüter, Muggelfreunde, Freaks.Wen kümmern die? Ich kann jetzt voller Stolz sagen, dass ich inzwischen genug Anhänger habe um Gringotts zu stürmen und die Winkelgasse unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen. Was hältst du von der Idee? Aber wo solltest du dann deine Schulsachen kaufen? Also erst einmal nicht.Ich danke dir übrigens, dass du dem jungen Malfoy die Nachricht seines Vaters überbracht hast. der Brief kam gestern Abend noch an. Könntest du ihm meine Glückwünsche dazu ausrichten, dass er sich entschlossen hat, ebenfalls ein Todesser zu werden? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso loyal ist wie sein Vater! Muss in der Familie liegen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das Ministerium will Riesen und Werwölfe ebenso wie andere gefährliche Kreaturen aus Großbritannien verbannen. Unheimlich lustige Idee. Hat Remus Lupin schon die Koffer gepackt? Dabei ist er Dumbledore treu ergeben. und muss jetzt in Schimpf und Schande das Land verlassen. Tragisch. Mein Gott, Junge du kannst ja richtig aggressiv werden! Und was bitte stört dich an meinem Gesicht? Übrigens gibt es einen Muggel, der mir zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht, und bei diesen dreckigen Untermenschen ist er ein Weltstar. Michael Jackson ist sein Name, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wie du siehst kann mein aussehen also gar nicht so schlecht sein. Und ich rate dir nur, dir wirklich lieber keine allzu großen Gedanken über meinen Körper zu machen. Das würde deinen jungen Kopf überanstrengen. Und nachher kommt noch jemand auf den Gedanken, du wärst schwul. und stehst auf ältere Männer. Also, junger Harry, pass auf was du tust!  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
PS: Du wirst deinem Vater immer ähnlicher. wahrscheinlich wird es ein absolutes Déjávu-Erlebnis, wenn ich dich töte.  
  
PPS: Schöne grüße von deinem alten Freund Wurmschwanz, er würde dich zu gern einmal wieder sehen!  
  
PPPS: Lucius ist ganz unglücklich darüber, dass du ihn so gerne tot sehen möchtest, ich habe zwei Stunden gebracht um ihn mit Hilfe von Muggelfolter und ein paar Schmeicheleien wieder aufzubauen!  
  
Harry knüllte den Brief wutentbrannt zusammen. "Ich hasse ihn!" entfuhr es ihm, als den Pergamentball über die Köpfe seiner Klassenkameraden hinweg in den Mülleimer warf. Professor McGonagall sah ihn nur mit betrübter Miene an und schüttelte den Kopf. 


	6. sechster brief

So wollt mich erstmal bei den viele Reviewern bedanken *staun* hätte echt nich gedacht dass so vielen Leuten mein Schrott hier gefällt. *g* Also auf einen neuen Brief!  
  
PS: Hab das Kapitel noch a bisserl verlängert weil es doch wirklich arg kurz war.  
  
"Kann- ich meine, soll ich ihm jetzt zurück schreiben, Professor?" Harry spielte mit seiner Feder während er seine Lehrerin unbeweglich ansah. "Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können. Aber passen sie trotzdem weiter auf.", murmelte diese nur und richtete sich dann an die Klasse. "Unser neues Thema heißt Verwandlung in Kombination mit verschiedenen anderen Zaubersprüchen. Schlagen sie bitte dazu Seite vierundvierzig auf und." Harry hörte nicht mehr hin sondern begann nachzudenken, wie er seine Wut am besten in Worte fassen sollte. Da er sich immer noch weigerte, mit einer höflichen Anrede zu beginnen, schreib er einfach drauf los.  
  
Wie schön für dich, dass du dir so sicher bist, dass du mich eines Tages töten wirst. Was träumst du sonst noch? Professor Trelawney sagt, dass Träume, die vom Tod handeln, von starken Persönlichkeitsstörungen zeugen; solche Personen sind oft depressiv und selbstmordgefährdet. Mach dir mal Gedanken darüber. Ich bin übrigens nicht dein dummer kleiner Botenjunge und renn zu Malfoy, wenn du ihm irgendetwas zu sagen hast. Da er so stark an deiner Person interessiert ist, wird er sich vor Freude Nass machen, wenn er von dir einen Brief bekommt. Ehrlich du würdest sein Selbstwertgefühl damit wahnsinnig aufbauen. Und zu Lucius Malfoy: Wird es nicht langsam Zeit dass er zurück in die geschlossene Anstalt kommt? Wenn du mich fragst hat der Mann noch größere psychische Probleme als du, und dass will schon was heißen.  
  
Harry hatte einen Geistesblitz und langte in seine Schultasche. Er zog ein Stofftaschentuch heraus und musterte es kritisch. "Ich hoffe es ist groß genug." murmelte er. Hermine und Ron sahen ihm neugierig zu. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er das Taschentuch. Dann schrieb er weiter.  
  
Ich habe etwas dem Brief beigelegt, was eine wunderbare Ergänzung für die Todesseruniformen wäre. Die Muggel nennen dieses Kleidungsstück Zwangsjacke. Genau das Richtige für unseren alten Lucie, was? Übrigens weiß ich wer Michael Jackson ist, und ich muss dir leider recht geben, so schwer es mir fällt, dass zu zugeben. Er könnte fast dein Zwilling sein, auch was den Geisteszustand angeht, aber ich denke mal bei ihm äußert sich der Wahnsinn in einer harmloseren Form. vielleicht solltest du dir auch einen eigenen Erlebnispark bauen anstatt wehrlose Menschen zu foltern und zu quälen, hm? Wie wär's mit "Voldies kleines Wunderland"? Da könntest du dir Geisterbahnen mit Figuren von Dumbledore aufstellen und ein paar Puppen in Muggelklamotten, die du abmurksen kannst wenn dein Hirn sich gerade mal wieder verabschiedet. Und deine Todesserfreunde würden den ganzen Tag Achterbahn fahren und keiner Seele was zu leide tun. Oh deine "Party" in Askaban war ja wirklich ganz toll. Ich weiß nicht ob du irgendeine perverse Befriedigung daran hast, anderer Leute leben zu zerstören. Wovor soll ich jetzt Angst haben? Dass du mich beim Bücherkaufen angreifst? Ich mach mir jetzt schon in die Hosen. Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich aussehe wie mein Dad? Du hast mich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. oder erzählt dir hier jemand regelmäßig was aus meinem Leben? So, tut mir UNGLAUBLICH (überhaupt nicht) leid, dass ich dir jetzt nicht weiter schrieben kann, da ich gerade im Verwandlungsunterricht sitze, und Prof. McGonagall nicht allzu erfreut von deiner fliegenden Missgeburt ist.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
PS: Hoffst du jetzt darauf dass sich die Riesen und Werwölfe dir anschließen? NIEMALS!  
  
PPS: Bist du dir sicher dass die Muggel in dem Weisenheim damals nicht die Nachgeburt aufgezogen haben? ...  
  
***  
  
In der darauf folgenden Pause suchte er sich eine stille Ecke und schrieb Sirius zurück.  
  
Lieber Sirius, Ich weiß ehrlich nicht genau, was ich von Voldemort und seinen Briefen halten soll. Wenn du mich fragst, der Mann ist nicht ganz bei Trost (ja ich weiß, das wussten wir schon vorher) Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau er von mir will. Er tut eigentlich nichts anderes, als mir in seinen Briefen mitzuteilen was er als Nächstes vorhat. Ich meine, ist dass nicht dumm? Ich kann zwar nicht verhindern, was er tut, aber immerhin weiß ich es vorher. oder will er mir damit zeigen, wie machtlos ich ihm gegenüber bin? Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Er scheint nichts Besseres zutun zu haben als meine Briefe zu beantworten. Ansonsten geht es mir aber gut. Wenn wir das nächste Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff gewinnen, dann werden wir dieses Jahr wieder Pokalsieger! Der Unterricht wird immer schwerer, es wundert mich dass ich in Zaubertränke überhaupt noch nicht durchgefallen bin, Snape zieht mir jede Stunde fast fünfzig Punkte ab. Er kann mich noch weniger leiden als vorher (warum sollte er auch?) Ich hoffe, dir geht es da wo auch immer du bist auch gut! Lass mal wieder was von dir hören! Harry  
  
Er eilte hoch in die Eulerei und schnappte sich eine Schuleule. Hedwig warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und drehte sich weg, als er sie streicheln wollte. Harry seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er.  
  
***  
  
Frühstück, Große Halle, nächster Morgen. Swich kam mit einem schrillen Schrei in die Halle gesegelt. Die Schüler zuckten immer noch zusammen, regten sich aber bei weitem nicht mehr so auf wie bei seiner ersten Ankunft. Inzwischen waren sie es ja gewöhnt. Erstaunt beobachtete Harry, wie das Tier zuerst über dem Slytherintisch schwebte und dort einen Umschlag fallen ließ. Erst dann flatterte er hinüber zu den Gryffindors und landete neben ihm. Harry beachtete ihn für einen Augenblick nicht und beobachtete Malfoy, der gerade mit schneeweißem Gesicht den Umschlag aus seinem Müsli fischte. Er warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu und riss den Umschlag dann auf. Beim Lesen kniff er die Lippen zusammen und schluckte dann schwer. , dachte Harry. Dann riss er seinen eigenen Umschlag auf.  
  
Holla Harry, du scheinst an meinen Informanten zu zweifeln. Du glaubst, ich weiß nichts über dein Leben? ich weiß ALLES! HAH! Du hast am Freitag in der ersten Woche, in der du in Hogwarts warst, zum ersten mal in die Große Halle gefunden, ohne dich zu verlaufen, du hast im zweiten Jahr tatsächlich einen Augenblick gedacht, du wärst der Erbe Slytherins, im dritten Jahr hast du dich in Cho Chang verguckt. ja, wie du siehst weiß ich eine Menge. Sogar, dass du immer noch die gleichen karierten Unterhosen trägst, die du schon vor drei Jahren hattest! Da staunst du, was? Dieses Kleidungsstück, was du mir da geschickt hast, finde ich übrigens außerordentlich interessant. Ich habe es Lucius zum anprobieren gegeben- ich glaube er rennt im Moment zwei Stockwerke über mir herum und sucht immer noch verzweifelt nach jemandem, der ihm heraushilft. Ich muss schon sagen, gut gelungen, ich habe selten so gelacht. Ob es allerdings für die Todesseruniform passend ist. ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich dachte mir aber, ich bring etwas mehr Farbe in die Umhänge, damit es etwas moderner wirkt, schwarz ist doch nun schon seit geraumer Zeit "out". Tatsächlich muss ich zu meiner großen Befriedigung sagen, dass Lucius blonde Haare zu diesem zarten Hellrosa ausgezeichnet passen. Ich denke aber, ich werde diese speziellen Umhänge für meine Elitetruppe vorbehalten. Es wäre zu teuer, all die neuen Stoffe zu kaufen, das kann ich mir im Moment wirklich nicht leisten. Kleine Frage zwischendurch: Was ist eine Achterbahn? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir darunter nichts vorstellen kann. Die Idee mit der Geisterbahn ist allerdings fantastisch. Ich werde sehen ob sich so etwas in Little Hangleton arrangieren lassen könnte. Vielleicht kommst du ja mal vorbei und besuchst mich. Falls es dich interessiert: Ich wurde letzte Woche tatsächlich von einer Muggel angesprochen und um ein Autogramm gebeten.har har har. Natürlich hat sie es bekommen. Ich habe es ihr auf die Haut eingebrannt, bevor ich sie getötet habe. Bin ich nicht fies? LORD VOLDEMORT 


	7. siebter brief

So, Dankeschön für die artigen Reviews, bevor ihr den Teil hier lest weise ich noch mal darauf hin das ich das letzte Chap etwas erweitert hab, nich dass da Missverständnisse aufkommen.  
  
Harry warf einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Unterleib. Woher zum Teufel wusste Voldemort von seinen Unterhosen??? Und was noch schlimmer war, warum interessierten sie ihn? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter. Dieser Mann wurde langsam unheimlich. Das heißt, wenn man ihn noch als Mann bezeichnen konnte. Und Cho? Harry schielte zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber. Dort saß sie, und unterhielt sich mit ihren Freundinnen. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar schimmerte im Licht der Morgensonne, die sich langsam über die Decke der Großen Halle bewegte, und selbst von hier aus konnte Harry die kleinen Grübchen in ihren Wangen sehen, als sie lachte. Ihm entfuhr ein Sufzen. Seit Cedrics Tod hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Es war schon hart gewesen, ihr vor einigen Tagen beim Quidditch gegenüber zu stehen, bzw. zu fliegen. Wahrscheinlich hasste sie ihn bis an sein Lebensende, dass er und nicht Cedric überlebt hatte. Betrübt wandte er sich wieder seinem Toast zu. Er würde Voldemort bald zurück schreiben. Aber vielleicht würde er auch noch mit Dumbledore sprechen. Obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass das viel bringen würde. Der Schulleiter schien Voldemorts Absichten genauso wenig zu verstehen wie er selbst. Harry griff noch einmal nach dem Brief und las sich die Stelle mit den rosa Umhängen durch und grinste. Automatisch drehte sich sein Kopf zu Malfoy um, mit der Vorstellung, wie sein Vater wohl in diesem Aufzug aussehen würde. Dabei stellte er fest, dass Malfoy geschockt auf das Stück Papier in seinen Händen starrte. Die anderen Slytherins starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an und Pansy Parkinson zitterte fast, als Draco ihr erlaubte, einen Blick auf den Brief zu werfen. Kopfschüttelnd stand Harry auf und fragte Ron und Hermine, ob sie ihn begleiten würden. "Was haben wir gleich?" fragte Ron, während sie zum Gryffindorturm gingen, um ihre Schultaschen zu holen. "Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe", antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Und danach Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, dann eine Stunde Verwandlung, und dann..." "Ist schon gut, schon gut", winkte Ron ab. Während Hermine schmollend neben ihnen her ging, unterhielten sich Harry und Ron über Trelawneys neuste Prophezeiung, in der sie eine besonders Kreative Todesart für Harry vorausgesagt hatte.  
  
Hagrid zeigte ihnen in dieser Stunde den schwarzen Phönix, den er vor einigen Tagen besorgt hatte. Ausnahmsweise einmal waren alle (bis auf die Slytherins) überzeugt davon, dass diese Stunde wirklich gut gewesen war. "Hey Potter, warte mal." Jemand griff Harry am Ärmel und hielt ihn fest. Er drehte sich um. Malfoy. "Was willst du?" fragte Harry unwirsch. "Reden." Murmelte der andere und zog ihn von den anderen Weg. Harry wusste, dass er sich leicht hätte losreißen können, aber er war neugierig, was Malfoy zu sagen hatte. Die anderen starrten ihnen hinterher. "Ich. ich habe heute auch einen Brief bekommen", fing Malfoy an. Harry nickte. Er hatte es bemerkt. "Und. na ja, ich denke mal, ich muss zurück schreiben, oder?" "Wär vielleicht besser", antwortete Harry knapp. Malfoy presste die Lippen zusammen. "Weißt du- ich meine mein Problem ist- Himmel, ich weiß einfach nicht was und wie ich schrieben soll. Ich meine, du schreibst ihm doch auch, oder? Ich dachte, du könntest mir. Dir fällt doch anscheinend auch was ein, was du ihm schreiben könntest?" Fast hoffnungsvoll sah er einen verwirrten Harry an. "Äh. Malfoy, ich denke mal ich bin dir keine große Hilfe", begann Harry. "Schau, du willst selber mal Todesser werden, also musst du ihn irgendwie mit "My Lord" oder sonst etwas anreden. Wenn ich ihm schreibe, spar ich mir die Anrede, sonst würde er sich weiß Gott was einbilden. Ich weiß nicht was er dir geschrieben hat, aber irgendwas wirst du schon finden, was du ihm antworten kannst, zur Not bedankst du dich einfach für die große Ehre, die er dir zuteil kommen lassen hat, indem er dir geschrieben hat. Echt, ich habe keine Ahnung, ich beschränke mich meistens darauf, ihn zu beleidigen und ihm Verbesserungsvorschläge für seine Armee zu machen." Harry zuckte die Schultern grinste über Malfoys ungläubiges Gesicht. "Ich bin mir sicher du schaffst das schon." Dann ließ er ihn stehen.  
  
Oben in seinem Schlafsaal legte Harry sich auf sein Bett und kaute einen Moment auf seiner Feder herum, bevor er seinen Antwortbrief schrieb.  
  
Zu deinem Informationsnetzwerk sag ich mal lieber nichts, obwohl es mich tierisch interessieren würde, was dich meine persönlichen Gedanken und Erlebnisse kümmern. Als ob dich Cho und meine Unterwäsche irgendetwas angeht! Wenn du sonst immer so mit deinen Taten herumprotzt, dann kannst du mir bestimmt auch sagen, warum du immer das Dunkle Mal über deinen Verbrechen zurück gelassen hast. Ich meine, brauchst du das als persönliches Markenzeichen, damit auch ja jeder weiß, dass du es warst? Steigert das dein Selbstwertgefühl? Da du ja dauernd an meiner Psyche zweifelst, tu ich das auch bei dir. Malfoy hast du übrigens ganz schön geschockt, als du ihm geschrieben hast. Ich denke aber, du wirst bald eine Antwort wie toll du bist, und was für eine Ehre es war- bla bla bla, der übliche Anhänger- scheiß halt. Schon mit deiner Hogwartsstudie weiter gekommen? Weißt du jetzt, aus wie vielen Steinen das Schloss gebaut ist? Und kannst du mir sagen warum gerade die zweite Treppenstufe eine Fälschung ist, und nicht die Dritte? Und ist es wirklich wahr, das Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts nur verlassen hat, weil er sich mit Godric Gryffindor über die Marke von Merlins Pfeifentabak in die Haare gekriegt hat? Harry Potter  
  
Er faltete den Brief zusammen und überlegte, wie er ihn Voldemort zukommen lassen sollte. "SWITCH!" brüllte er im nächsten Augenblick. Der Flederwurm kam durch das Fenster gesaust, schnappte sich den Brief aus Harrys Hand und segelte davon. Harry packte sein Schreibzeug ein und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Ron und Hermione zu finden.  
  
Drei Tage lang kam keine Antwort, und Harry begann langsam zu hoffen, das Voldie-Poldie es aufgegeben hatte, als seine verhasste Kreatur zum Frühstück in der großen Halle erschien. In der Zwischenzeit war Harry schon bei Dumbledore gewesen und hatte sich ernsthaft mit ihm über die Briefe ausgesprochen, und gemeinsam waren sie zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es ungefährlich wäre, wenn Harry ihm weiter schrieb. Wonach er allerdings kein soo großes Bedürfnis hatte. Aber was sein musste, musste halt sein, und so griff er nach dem Pergament. Während er es las, verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht immer mehr, und beim letzten Absatz prustete er seinen heißen Kakao zurück in den Becher. Hermione und Ron sahen ihn erschrocken und neugierig an. Wortlos schob er ihnen den Brief herüber und wartete mit saurem Gesicht auf ihre Reaktionen. Seine beiden Freunde beugten sich über das Pergament und begannen zu lesen. 


	8. achter brief

"Harry, das- das ist nicht wahr, oder?" Unsicher sah Hermine ihn an. Ron schluckte nur schwer. "Das", kommentierte er, "ist widerlich!" Harry nickte langsam und bestimmt. Er bemerkte, wie sie einige neugierige Blicke ernteten. Er konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. "Was soll ich darauf antworten?" "Schreib einfach nichts!" sagte Ron heftig. "Wer so etwas schreibt, der hat keine Antwort verdient!" "Ach nee, dann fängt er wieder mit seiner Psycho-Scheiße an", maulte Harry. Ron und Hermine machten großen Augen. "Psycho-Scheiße?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry winkte mit der Hand ab. "Er ist doch der Meinung, dass ich ein seelisch instabiles Würmchen mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen bin. Ich hab ihn mal auf seine eigenen Persönlichkeitsstörungen aufmerksam gemacht." "BITTE?" Seine beiden Freunde starrten ihn komisch an. "Harry- ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das wirklich You-know-who ist, der diese Briefe schreibt. Ich meine: Hallo? Der größte, böseste Zauberer dieses Zeitalters? Das geht doch nicht!" "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es echt nicht, Ron." Harry ließ die Schultern sinken. "Aber er erwähnt immer wieder Geschehnisse, die er eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte, wenn er nicht Voldemort wäre. Der Aufsatz, den er mir geschrieben hat, beweist es." "Aber das meint Ron doch, Harry!" sagte Hermine eindringlich. "Warum sollte You-know-who deine Hausaufgaben machen? Er will schließlich umbringen!" "Oh keine Sorge, das hat er immer noch vor. Und zu den Hausaufgaben: Warum nicht? Wenn er sonst nichts zu tun hat. im Übrigen ist es mir lieber, wenn er sich so beschäftigt, anstatt irgendwelche Muggel umzubringen." Harry knüllte den Brief in einer Faust zusammen. "Ich weiß jetzt übrigens, was ich ihm als Antwort schreibe." Er zog ein neues Stück Pergament hervor. "Hat einer von euch eine Feder?" Hermine reichte ihm wortlos ihre. Sie war schon darauf gefasst gewesen. Harry drehte den Keil einen Augenblick zwischen den fingern, dann grinste er und setzte zum Schreiben an. Ron schielte ihm über die Schulter. Und was träumst du nachts? Ich denke mal, dazu muss ich nichts sagen. Perverser geht's nicht Zufrieden betrachtete Harry sein Werk und übergab es dem wartenden Switch. Ron beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, als er aus der Halle flog. "Weißt du was, dieses Biest ist mir extrem unsympathisch" murrte er. Hermine nickte langsam an seiner Seite. Plötzlich fuhr sie zusammen, als hätte sie etwas gebissen. "Harry!" "Ja, so heiße ich?" Desinteressiert wandte er sich ihr zu. Sie schien auf einmal angespannt. "Du weißt doch- du erinnerst dich doch, was Riddle mit Ginny gemacht hat? Mit seinem Tagebuch, oder?" Sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, damit es keiner mitbekam. "Was ist, wenn er das gleiche mit den Briefen macht?" "Hermine, dass ist Unsinn!" Ron sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Harry und Hermine sahen ihren Freund erstaunt an. "Wieso?" fragte Harry. "Weil erstens: Was würde er damit erreichen wollen? Schließlich hat er seinen Körper wieder, er braucht also nicht Harrys Lebenskraft, Seele etc, und zweitens: Selbst wenn er es vorhätte, was würde es bringen, ein Stück seiner selbst in einem Pergament zu verewigen, dass Harry sowieso wegwirft? Schließlich antwortet er mit seinem eigenen Papier!" Das erschien logisch. "Okay, war ne dumme Idee", grollte Hermine. Ron grinste triumphierend, und sie warf ihm böse Blicke zu. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Als wenn er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte!  
  
Die Antwort kam schnell. Alles widerstrebte sich in Harry, ihn zu öffnen, aber er wusste, das er es tun musste.  
  
Harry. Du erschreckst mich. Das, was ich dir geschrieben habe, ist eine ganz einfache Tatsache. So etwas kommt im Leben oft vor. Frag mal deine Freundin das Schlammblut, die wird im Geschichtsunterricht zwar kaum etwas davon gehört haben, aber in der Muggelwelt ist das allgemein bekannt. Natürlich nicht dieser spezielle Fall, aber viele andere. Du hast doch deine ekligen Muggelverwandten, ja? Wenn du mal wieder bei denen bist und gerade nichts zu tun hast (d.h. wenn du gerade mal nicht fürchtest ich würde kommen und dich ermorden) dann wirf mal einen Blick in die Zeitung da hast du es schwarz auf weiß. Also sei verdammt noch mal nicht so intolerant anderen gegenüber!  
  
Voldemort  
  
"Hah!" platzte es aus Harry heraus. Die anderen sahen ihn komisch an. "Hat- was hat er geantwortet?" fragte Ron nervös. "Lies das!" Harry hielt ihm den Brief vor die Nase. "Stimmt das wirklich Herm? Ich meine." Ron wurde leicht rot und guckte sie fragend an. Hermine betrachtete den Brief und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Dann gluckse sie leise und kehrte geistig in die reale Welt zurück. "Na jaaaa.." Antwortete sie gedehnt. "Also ich hab schon mal davon gehört.." "Das heißt also es ist nicht unmöglich?" fragte Harry. Hermien schüttelte den Kopf. "Für die Zeit war das ganz normal. Ich wird mich aber noch mal darüber informieren, okay?" Harry nickte. "Trotzdem sollte mir ausgerechnet Voldemort nicht etwas über Intoleranz erzählen!" fauchte er. "Ich meine, wer diskriminiert denn andere am laufenden band, bloß weil sie kein Zaubererblut haben???" "Harry, reg dich ab. Er ist halt ein bisschen blöde", beruhigte Hermine ihn. Ron grunzte. "Wir müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen, Harry." Bemerkte er plötzlich. Erschrocken nickte Harry. Hermine seufzte. "Na dann macht mal. Ich geh in die Bibliothek und guck, was ich herausfinden kann." Sie trennten sich und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei.  
  
Beim Abendessen wunderten sich die zwei, wo ihre Freundin geblieben war. "Wahrscheinlich in einem buch verschwunden", meinte Ron missbilligend. Ginny setzte sich zu ihnen. "Hast du Herm gesehen?" fragte Harry. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Harry, was macht eigentlich Onkel Voldie? Schreibt er interessante Sachen?" fragte sie beiläufig. Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Doch, sein vorletzter Brief war recht aufklärend." Ron verschluckte sich und ergab sich einem Hustenanfall. Ginny zog eine rote Augenbraue hoch, aber Harry schwieg. Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Plötzlich schwang die Tür der großen Halle auf und Hermine kam Hereingestürzt. In einer wedelnden Hand hielt sie zwei herausgerissene Buchseiten. "Harry, Ron! Ihr glaubt nicht was ich gefunden habe! das müsst ihr euch unbedingt ansehen!"  
  
Okay, Ich weiß das das kurz war, aber morgen kommt gleich darauf das nächste neue Kapitel! Und sorry noch mal das ich solange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber mir haben einfach die Ideen gefehlt! 


	9. neunter brief

Hermine segelte über den Tisch und ließ sich schwer atmend zwischen sie fallen. Ginny sah wieder neugierig auf, ebenso wie der Rest der Schüler, der sich aber bald wieder seinem Abendessen zuwandte. Die komischen Anfälle von Potter und seinen Freunden kannte man ja schon.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" verlangte Ron zu wissen. Hermine hielt die Seite vor ihnen verdeckt um die Spannung zu steigern. "Ich habe", begann sie, und zitterte dabei leicht, " den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht." "Oh Wunder, ist ja was ganz neues", murmelte Harry. Hermine warf ihm einen garstigen Blick zu. "Ich habe eine ganz neue Abteilung der Bibliothek entdeckt- und dabei dachte ich, ich kenne schon alles! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was es da für Bücher gibt! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob Madam Pince davon weiß, denn. irgendwie kam mir der Weg zu der neuen Abteilung wie eine Art Geheimgang vor. Ich weiß gar nicht warum er mir aufgefallen. Ich könnte fast schwören, dass ich ihn vorher noch nie gesehen habe! Und außerdem-" "Ist ja gut, Herm", winkte Ron hastig ab. "Erzähl einfach was du gefunden hast."  
  
Ginny hatte sich jetzt ganz unverhohlen zu ihnen herübergebeugt und hörte mit. "Also." Hermine räusperte sich. "Ich denke, ich habe einen ganz sagenhaften Fund gemacht. Etwas, das keiner vorher hatte. Was keiner kennt. Eine absolute Sensation." Harry bemerkte, dass Hermines selbstzufriedenes Gesicht innerlich bebte und vor unterdrückter Freude fast zu strahlen schien. "In einer öffentlichen Schulbibliothek?" fragte Ron sarkastisch. Ginny gluckste, und Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Hermine runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "JA, Ron, in einer öffentlichen Schulbibliothek. Wahrscheinlich hat bloß keiner zuvor das Buch gefunden." "Na ja, zumindest Madam Pince wird davon wissen", bemerkte Harry. "Madam Pince hat auch nicht alle Bücher gelesen!" fauchte Hermine. "Außerdem, wie ich schon sagte, bezweifle ich dass selbst sie je in diesem Teil der Bibliothek war." "Du meinst also," Ron lehnte sich zurück und klopfte sich auf den Bauch, "Dass du ganz plötzlich einen ganz neuen Raum gefunden hast, den außer dir kein anderer kennt, und der so mysteriös auftaucht wie der Komm-und-Geh Raum ja? (A/N: Ich weiß nicht, wie der Raum in der Deutschen HP5 Ausgabe heißt, aber im Englischen ist es der "come-and-go-room" or "room of requirements", was ich eine sehr nette Bezeichnung finde) Also Hermine, ich weiß ja nicht." "Du weißt eine ganze Menge nicht, Ron! Zum Beispiel hast du keine Ahnung von-" "Aaaaw, Ärger im Potter-Paradis?" Draco Malfoy war hinter ihnen stehen geblieben. Vier Köpfe wandten sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Ron und Harry öffneten den Mund um etwas zu erwidern und Hermine versteckte schnell das Pergament hinterm Rücken, aber Ginny war schneller. "Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte sie kühl. "Soweit ich weiß ist dein Tisch dahinten." "Rotlöckchen, das Essen ist vorbei und ihr liegt bloß auf meinem Weg. Also reg dich nicht auf." Malfoy rümpfte die Nase und wandte sich Harry zu. "Was neues vom dunklen Lord gehört, Potter?" fragte er. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Voldemort hat mir wieder geschrieben", sagte er nur. "Ich frag mich, was ihr immer zu bereden habt", murmelte Malfoy leise. Harry seufzte. "Wenn es dich interessiert, er wird mit der Zeit immer ekliger und macht perverse Andeutungen auf." "Harry es ist gut." Hermine schob sich eilig dazwischen. "Sorry Maf, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich, wirklich hoch in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie packte Ron und Harry bei der Hand und zog sie von ihren Stühlen hoch und davon. Ginny folgte ihnen, warf aber noch einen blick zurück auf Malfoy der mit fragendem Gesicht am Gryffindortisch stand. "Maf???"  
  
"Also Hermine, was hast du herausgefunden?" Sie hatten sich in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückgezogen, der zurzeit noch leer war. Ginny hatte mitkommen wollen, und so saßen sie jetzt alle zusammen auf Rons Bett. Hermine richtete sich kerzengerade auf und fischte das Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Ohne weitere Worte legte sie es in die Mitte und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf, so dass alle es sehen konnten. Auf dem Pergament befand sich eine Zeichnung, fast so gut wie eine Fotographie und in Farbe. Auf ihr waren vier Personen zu sehen. "Dass", sagte Hermine ehrfürchtig, "sind die Gründer von Hogwarts."  
  
Sie starrten lange das Bild an. Sehr lange. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. "Auf der Rückseite steht etwas darüber", sagte Hermine schließlich leicht schüchtern. Vorsichtig drehte Ron das Pergament um. Es war mit einer schwer zu lesenden, altertümlichen Schrift bedeckt. Sie lasen:  
  
*Diese Zeichnung aus dem frühen achten Jahrhundert ist das einzige bekannte Bild der  
  
Gründer der berühmten Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena  
  
Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor und Helga Hufflepuff (v. l.) Die Gründer waren die damals  
  
wohl mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Wohl jeder von ihnen stammte von Merlin dem großen  
  
ab, allerdings über verschiedene Familienzweige. Sie waren einander ebenbürtig in ihrer  
  
Zauberkraft, doch jeder deckte mit seinen Fähigkeiten einen anderen Bereich mehr ab. In was  
  
für einer genauen Beziehung sie zueinander standen, ist nicht ganz klar. Man spricht von einer  
  
starken Freundschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, aber ebenso zwischen Hufflepuff  
  
und Ravenclaw. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob es vielleicht sogar mehr als Freundschaft war. Doch  
  
zu neunundneunzig protzentiger Sicherheit lässt sich sagen, dass Salazar Slytherin ebenso wie  
  
Helga Hufflepuff keine Nachfahren hatte. Der einzige, der je etwas darüber hätte sagen  
  
können, wurde vom Slytherin umgebracht, bevor er sein wissen mit anderen teilen konnte.  
  
Das verhärtet die Vermutung, dass die Freundschaft der Gründer nicht rein platonisch war.  
  
Obwohl es nicht erklärt, warum Slytherin sich schließlich mit den anderen zerstritt (angeblich  
  
wegen einer Unstimmigkeit über die Aufnahme der Schüler) gibt es für uns keinen  
  
ersichtlichen Grund, warum er den armen Mann umbrachte, der damals Hausmeister in  
  
Hogwarts war und dessen Kinder und Nachfahren später große Taten vollbrachten: Bryan  
  
Dumbledore.*  
  
Wortlos drehte Ron das Blatt wieder um, und sie starrten alle auf Slytherins blasses, spitzes Gesicht mit den kalten grauen Augen und den silberblonden langen Haaren. "Ich denke ich werde Voldemort noch einmal schreiben müssen", bemerkte Harry düster.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Okeeh, das hier war auch nicht viel länger, aber ich hab ja versprochen was hochzuladen ;o) ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert bis der nächste Brief kommt, Sorry das hier noch keiner drin war. 


End file.
